1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to torque and speed sensitive clutches using a V-belt sheave for driving.
2. Prior Art.
A number of centrifugal clutches have been utilized with V-belt drives, for example, in mini-bikes and all terrain vehicles, and also in snowmobiles. The clutches will adjust the size of the V-belt drive sheave, or in other words the change of the diameter of the drive sheave or pulley, so that the higher the speed attained, the larger the effective drive sheave diameter becomes, and the clutch tends to act like a governor to keep the drive speed at a desired setting. Other clutches have used ramp members for adjustment of the effective driving diameter of a drive sheave, but the present device includes improvements in a clutch combining all of these features.